Just be friend or more?
by Lyncth
Summary: Aku bergidik membayangkan bau parfum laknat milik si manusia ganjen/chanyeol? chanyeol? CHANYEOL? C-H-A-N-Y-E-O-L? dia disini?/"baek,gue bilang cewek yang dadanya besar,kenapa elu malah bilang cowok yang dadanya bidang?"/"aku mau pulang"/"kalau elo gay,jangan ambil baekhyun dari gue"/tentang dio,tentang baekhyun dan tentang chanyeol.Stuck in summary...SooBaek,ChanBaek and other.RnR


Just be friend or more?

.

.

a/n : ini semua D.O POV,oke?! Ntar,ada yang sebagian pakai aku,ada juga yang pakai gue. Sesuai suasana juga,sih. Oke…silakan dibaca! :D

.

.

Mataku terbuka,dan aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan bertanya dimana aku?

Siapa aku?

Dimana anakku?

Karna jelas aku tau ini rumah sakit,dimana ruangan yang dicat dengan warna yang dominan putih dan bau antiseptik yang jujur…itu harum ^^

Aku tau siapa aku,aku Do Kyung Soo…cowok paling kece sejagad raya.

Dan lagi pula…

HEI! Aku belum punya anak!

Hanya saja aku lupa mengapa aku terbaring disini dengan selang oksigen dan cairan infus di lengan ku.

Ditambah lagi satu manusia yang tidur disampingku yang kau tau posisinya tidur sangat…err,mengundang tanya orang yang melihatnya.

Bagaimana tidak…orang itu tidur bersamaku dia atas ranjang rumah sakit yang kau tau berapa ukurannya(yang pasti tidak besar) sambil memeluk bahuku dengan tangan kanannya.

Dia tidur menyamping dan meletakkan kepalanya di samping bahuku…dan membuat beberapa helai rambutnya menusuk pipi kananku.

Oh,baiklah, aku maklum dengan kebiasaannya...kami bahkan pernah melakukan yang lebih dari ini.

"eugh.."manusia itu sedikit menggeliat dan akhirnya membuka matanya.

Satu…

Dua…

Ti-

"dio-ah…kau sudah bangun? Kapan? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?"dia langsung duduk menyamping sambil menggenggam kedua tangan ku.

Aku melepaskan selang oksigen terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaaannya.

"aku baik-baik saja dan aku juga baru bangun"singkat padat dan jelas serta di iringi oleh senyum.

"haah…syukurlah kau tak apa!" baekhyun berekspresi lega seperti orang selesai setor alam.

"aku sempat panik saat kau mengap-mangap seperti ikan di kelas tadi,hahaha…." tawanya.

Hei,apa ada yang lucu?

"memangnya kenapa asmaku kambuh?"

"oh…itu tadi…kau tidak sengaja mencium parfumnya si kai"

"oh….pantes" aku bergidik membayangkan bau parfum laknat milik si manusia ganjen alias kai.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan bau parfumnya…hanya saja dia menyemprot parfum itu bukan hanya 1 jenis parfum saja…melainkan berbagai macam parfum yang baunya bertolak belakang satu dengan yang lainnya…bayangkan saja baunya gimana!

Bukan harum…tapi 'harum sekali' malahan!-"

Aku punya penyakit asma,dan aku nggak kuat sama bau parfumnya kai itu! Parfumnya itu seakan merebut semua pasokan oksigen yang ada di bumi,lebai emang…tapi itu sih menurutku.

So…

Masalah buat lo?ha'?!

Di kelas aku duduk di tempat yang sanggaaaatttt jauh dari tempatnya kai duduk…tapi tadi kata baekhyun kai lewat disampingku dan terjadilah peristiwa naas itu.

Asmaku kambuh,uks sekolah terkunci,dan akhirnya aku di larikan ke rumah sakit. Jangan lupa baekhyun juga disini bersamaku membolos pelajaran dengan alasan menemaniku di rumah sakit!

Licik memang….

Sangat!

Aku melepas genggaman tangannya dan menyuruhnya berbaring kembali di sampingku…tapi mengingat rumah sakit itu ranjangnya sempit,jadinya dia tidur menyamping.

Aku elus-elus rambutnya yang saaat ini bewarna hitam dengan high-light merah… aish, rambutnya sangat halus.

Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuanku padanya.

Dia menutup matanya…hmm kalau kalian perhatikan baekhyun itu punya muka yang kalau aku bilang cantik maka akan melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Jadi aku bilangnya imut aja yah….cincai-cincai lah!

Kami terus dalam posisi seperti itu sampai seseorang mendobrak pintu kamar pasien yang notabenenya jadi kamarku saat ini dengan sedikit pelan.

Seketika itu juga baekhyun bangun terduduk dengan tatapan kaget melihat si pendobrak pintu itu.

Aku?

Hanya….biasa saja. Pintu di belakangku… jadi aku belum tau siapa yang masuk.

"c-chanyeol?" baekhyun berucap dengan sedikit gagap.

Apa katanya?

Chanyeol?

Chanyeol?

CHANYEOL?

C-H-A-N-Y-E-O-L?

Lansung saja aku menoleh dan menatap chanyeol tidak percaya.

Dia disini? Apa dia tadi melihat aku dan baek…

Begini saja…biar jelasnya aku beritahu kalian. Chanyeol itu pacarnya baekhyun. Orang-orang bilang dia dan baekhyun itu sangat serasi dan yah,mereka pasangan yang bahagia.

Mereka sama-sama laki-laki…maho emang!

Hahaha…aku? Aku belum punya pacar. Aku tidak tau aku suka pada siapa, aku masih fokuss pada sekolah,uang,hidup,keluargaku dan…baekhyun^^

Meskipun aku tau baekhyun gay dan yah…aku normal setidaknya (aku belum tau orientasiku).aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa baekhyun menjijikkan.

Padahal,pada umunnya laki-laki normal itu jijik pada kaum gay.

Hei,gay juga manusia kan?

Mungkin aku biasa saya pada baekhyun karena aku sudah lama berteman dengannya. Jadi saat dia mengaku gay aku tidak terkejut.

Sebelum mengaku,dia memang aneh..dan terkesan gay.

.

.

Saat kami masih SMP dan pergi membeli majalah porno,dia malah beli majalah yang isinya laki-laki semua -_-"

Saat aku tanya "kok beli yang cowok? Beli yang cewek dong kayak aku"

Dia Cuma ngerespon "mereka kurang seksi"

"lah,dari pada cowok yang nggak ada apa-apanya"

"beda dong,kyungsoo…iya sih mereka nggak ada apa-apanya tapi aku lebih tertarik beli ini"

"Owh,ya udah"

[[[[Another story…]]]]

"baek lihat,cewek itu dadanya besar! Ingat malinda dee,deh"

"iya kyungie, kau benar! Cowok itu macho banget,dadanya bidang!" :D

"baek,gue bilang cewek yang dadanya besar…kenapa elo malah bilang cowok yang dadanya bidang?"-_-

"owh,sory…gue khilaf"

"lo suka yang mana?"

"cowok itu,macho banget!":D

"kita cowok baek..nggak selayaknya kita muji cowok lain"

"iya sih,sory…gue khilaf"

Khilaf kok sering banget?

"terserah elo aja deh,selera beda-beda"

.

.

Dan dari situ aku berpikir bahwa baekhyun real a gay,man!

Oke…back to- "yeol"

Bukan! Bukan back toyeol (tuyul)!

Kejadian sekarang maksudnya, dimana chanyeol ada di depan pintu!

Apa deh si baekhyun nyambung-nyambung perkataan orang!

Kasian chanyeol dikatain tuyul!

"yeolie…kenapa kamu disini?" tanya baekhyun sekali lagi,tapi masih pakai tatapan kaget nggak percaya kayak baru kejatuhan duit satu container!

"oh…hahaha" chanyeol tertawa.

Apa ada yang lucu? –again- *derp face

Suasana lagi tegang juga…220 volt!(A: bukan listrik,woy!)

"kenapa emangnya kalau aku kesini?" chanyeol merubah ekspresinya ke chan-chan serious mode!

"nggak boleh? Karna ganggu kalian berduaan?" tanya chanyeol lagi,tapi kalau yang ini dia sempat ngelirik aku tajem banget!

Dia ngelirik pake pisau soalnya!

Percaya?

Bego kalau percaya!

Dia Cuma ngelirik sinis aku sebentar aja.

Kalau hubungan mereka bermasalah..aku..nggak ikut campur ah!

"bukan gitu maksud aku,yeol…"

"lalu apa maksudmu?!" chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi.

"aku..mau pulang" lanjut chanyeol.

Ya udah,pulang aja sono…pulang aja pake pengumuman-" lagian,elu ganggu gue sama baekhyun aja…

Begitu dengar chanyeol minta pulang…baekhyun langsung aja turun dari kasur dan meluk badan tinggi chanyeol dan sumfeh…gue iri lihat badannya!

Andai aku tinggi gitu…pasti baekhyun bakal kepincut sama gue dan pasti bakal jadi pacar gue! Bukan sama si taman (park) chanyeol itu!

Eh? Apa tadi?

Baekhyun…jadi..?

Oke cukup! Nggak usah diperjelas!

Aku emang cemburu lihat dia peluk chanyeol kayak gitu!

ENVY,BRO!

Secara baekhyun empuk gitu…

Ok, balik lagi ke baek….yeol.

Rada ga ikhlas gue nyebutnya.

Baekhyun masih meluk chanyeol dan…

"lepasin gue baek… gue mau pulang!"teriak chanyeol.

"nggak! Jangan tinggalkan aku disini" baekhyun tetep kekeuh meluk badannya chanyeol,dan hei! Apa itu?! Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dadanya chanyeol?!

WHAT THE FUCK!

BAEKHYUN MENJAU DARINYA!

KALAU MAU PELUK-PELUK,PELUK AKU AJA!

"baek…gue.."

"gue nggak mau ditinggal sama makhluk laknat itu disini" baekhyun ngomong sambil eratin pelukannya ke chanyeol.

And WHAT?

Dia nyebut gue apa? Laknat!

Semoga,lo dilaknat Tuhan baek… sekian.

"baekhyun.."

"pangeranku… jangan tinggalkan aku… aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.."

PANGERAN?

"tidak akan isadora... kau akan terus bersamaku"

ISADORA?

"oh.. alejandro..."

ALEJANDRO?

"oh.. isadora..."

"alejandro"

"alejandro… don't call my name don't call my name alejandro.."

Tunggu ini lagunya kan?

"matiin dulu dong ponsel,lo... ngancurin suasana amat"

Oh,ringtonenya baekhyun toh. -" ternyata baekhyun little monster... gue udah tau -_-

"maaf sayang... dah lanjut lagi"

a-apa?

Jadi Cuma sa-sandiwara gitu?!

Oh.. harusnya gue udah tau.

Gue emang udah tau.

Trus yang tadi?

Nggak, pura-pura nggak tau aja. biar greget.

Wkwkwk…

Mereka itu asal ketemu drama syndrom keduanya pada kambuh…jadi ginideh..

Chanyeol itu nggak pernah bisa marah sama baekhyun, kecuali beberapa hal. Tapi si Mr. nice guy, sebutan teman-teman untuk chanyeol…kadang-kadang suka kasih tatapan sinis ke gue.

Tapi dia juga baik loh sama aku.

"udahan aja deh... gue mau lihat si dio."

"oh.." mereka jalan kedekat kasur gue.

"dio... lo nggak apa-apakan"

"ia.. lihat nih... gue masih bisa jambak elo" gue jambak dia.

"aish.. ya..dio sakit bego" dia mukul kepala gue.

"hahaha…" kami bertiga tertawa.

Yah..chanyeol juga teman dekat ku yang sangat dekat. Dia ada di urutan kedua setelah baekhyun.

Tetap…baekhyun the first!

Kami bercakap-cakap /ecieee/ sampai baekhyun permisi ke toilet yang ada di bawah…dan saat baekhyun hilang di balik pintu…

"gue lihat tadi" chan-chan serious mode!

"oh,kenapa? Gue tau,lo cemburu" jawabku cuek sambil makan anggur yang dibawain chanyeol.

"lo,suka sama dia?"

"ia,gue suka sama dia"

"sebagai cowok?"

"sebagai teman…we are just best friend…"

"tadi lo kayak cowok gay,loh!"

"owh…"masih makan anggur,dan tetap pake gaya cuek gue.

"kalau lo gay…jangan ambil baekhyun dari gue"

Aku natap chanyeol sebentar…"tenang aja,gue (kurang) ikhlas lo sama dia"

Gue mau dia sama gue!

"oke…kalau gitu gue pulang dulu. Kasih tau baekhyun ya..nyokap gue udah ribut nyuruh gue pulang" chanyeol berdiri dan ngambil tasnya sambil nunjukin layar ponselnya.

"oke…bye channie" aku dadah-dadah kayak anak TK ke dia.

"bye" dia senyum kalem (biasanya senyum sambil cengengesan dia) terus dadah- dadah ke gue.

CEKLEK

BLAM

Aku sendiri di kamar….

Memikirkan kata-kata chanyeol tadi.

"lo,suka sama dia?"

Aku suka baekhyun…sebagai teman.

"sebagai cowok?"

Aku nggak tau…

Aku Cuma pengen baekhyun lihat ke aku terus dan selalu disampingku selamanya…itu aja.

Tapi…

Yang biasanya ngomong kayak begituankan orang lagi jatuh cinta?-_-

Berarti aku-baekhyun IN LOVE gitu?

Akhhhh….oke! I REALLY CONFUSED ABOUT THIS!

Aku harus tanya sama 'dia'!

'dia' yang paling tau masalah beginian.

Hmmmm….

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Review please? :D


End file.
